<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunchbreak by SpadesToStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931627">Lunchbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesToStars/pseuds/SpadesToStars'>SpadesToStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Yami Yuugi | Atem, Boys In Love, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom Kaiba Seto, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Some Plot, Top Kaiba Seto, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesToStars/pseuds/SpadesToStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba has a big project coming up for Kaiba Corp; he’s either always at work, or locking himself in his home office on the weekends. Atem cant take the distance anymore and decides to give him a visit during work hours, something Kaiba has warned against. ONESHOT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunchbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight trickled through the chiffon curtains of Kaiba’s room, warming Atem’s soft features until his eyelashes flickered awake. He took a deep breath in as he stirred, moving his limbs towards Kaiba’s side of the bed in search of his boyfriend. To no surprise, it was cold and empty. Slowly, Atem sat himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as they adjusted to the morning light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an important deadline coming up for Kaiba Corp, Atem found more often than not, Kaiba was long gone by the time he awoke, and although he tried his very best, he rarely caught a glimpse of the brunette before falling asleep. Leaning towards the bedside table, Atem grabbed his phone causing powder blue silk sheets to pool in his lap. It was only 9:23 on a Sunday morning. Kaiba must have locked himself away in his home office, and Atem couldn't help the small pain in his chest at the thought of his boyfriends restless stress-filled night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem has always admired Kaiba’s business side. The way he carried himself around the office, answering questions with ease, always in control of every decision that went on under his nose. In the office he was calm, cool, and collected; the perfect boss. But Atem got to see him unwind at the end of the night, think back on his day, and stress behind closed doors. Kaiba cared for his company above all else (except Atem… he hoped) He understood how important this upcoming project was for his partner, and tried to offer as much support and space as Kaiba needed in order to finish it. But Atem had to admit, he was getting lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicked through his Twitter feed aidly, scanning for any updates with his friends as he let out a low breath. Slightly unsatisfied, he tossed his phone aside and sauntered into the en suite. Small footsteps echoed in the alarmingly white marble room. When he came to the sink he leaned forward and stared straight ahead, looking at himself in the large mirrors. He stood in one of Kaiba’s oversized T-shirts that he had chosen to wear to bed, hoping the soft scent would aid his subconscious into dreaming about the man he missed so much. He stood back and played with the fabric, pulling it tight against his body, moving side to side in the mirror to admire his small frame. In one quick motion, Atem whipped the shirt over his half spiked hair and tossed it into the basket a few feet from him. He took a breath and stared at his naked form. His sun kissed skin was smooth to the touch as he ran the pads of his fingers over his body delicately. Barely touching his neck as he inspected the places Kaiba once left small marks of his love. Huffing, he turned around and glanced over his shoulder, inspecting his hips and ass which were now void of the oh so familiar Kaiba handprints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem stared for a few moments longer before shaking his head and cranking the shower on. Staying over at the Kaiba mansion definitely had its perks. The best thing of course was Kaiba himself, but the elegant rain shower was a close second. Atem inhaled the fresh eucalyptus that sat overhead as suds ran down his body. He let his mind wander aimlessly, enjoying this moment for himself under the hot spray, and naturally he was filled with thoughts of his boyfriend. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed as he felt his dick twitch to life. Slightly frustrated and not up to the task, Atem shifted the water to the coldest setting and willed his erection away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it might cause Kaiba some stress, and earn Atem a lecture, Atem was eager to visit Kaiba at his home office today. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you’ll get that done before I come in tomorrow morning.” Kaiba spoke as his fingers danced furiously over his keyboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mister Kaiba, of course.” A deep light echoed on speakerphone throughout the small office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Kaiba ended the call abruptly without a goodbye and continued his focus on the computer in front of him. A soft knock came from the door and Kaiba paused as the thoughts momentarily left his brain and he stopped mid sentence. “Mokuba you know not to disturb me, whatever you need to get it from someone else.” Gritting his teeth slightly, he picked up where he left off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door pushed open slightly and a deep soothing voice ran chills over Kaiba’s body, “Not Mokuba.” Darting his eyes up from where they had been glued for a few hours now, Kaiba stared into Atem’s deep purple eyes as he felt a slight strain in his own. “He went to the Game Shop today, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies” Kaiba sat back in his chair, deciding he could spare a few moments to give his eyes a rest before inevitably diving back into his work for another 14 hours. Grabbing the blue light frames off his face (a Christmas gift from Mokuba that year) Kaiba tossed them unceremoniously onto his desk and rubbed his eyes with his long fingers. When he opened them, Atem had moved across the room and was now right by his side, his face giving away his concern. “Im fine, don’t worry.” Kaiba reached out as he swiveled his chair, pulling Atem in between his legs as he brought him into a reassuring hug. “Everything's coming together and I’m so close to being done with this godforsaken project,” he sighed into Atem’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Atem placed his chin on Kaiba’s head, breathing in his scent. “I don't want to take up too much of your time but I missed you.” Atem whispered. Kaiba craned his head up to look at his boyfriend as his hands clenched around the fabric of Atem’s shirt. No that wasn't right. Atem’s dress? Atem’s.. Wait what was he wearing. Kaiba scooted back and took in the sight before him. Atem was wearing one of Kaiba’s white dress shirts. Sure he slept in his casual clothes when he stayed over, but Atem had never gone into the second closet filled with Kaiba’s work attire to grab anything before. And on top of that, Atem never left Kaiba’s room in clothes that weren't his own. With Mokuba and countless staff always moving throughout the mansion, Atem said it wasn't proper to be caught in pajamas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem smirked at Kaiba’s slight surprise. “You like?” He did a small twirl, the shirt fluttering around his slim thighs. “I know you’re very busy,” Atem took a step forward, “running one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> successful companies in the world” the words rolled off his tongue as he planted his knees on either side of Kaiba’s lap and climbed up. “But I thought maybe,” arms slid their way around Kaiba’s neck “you could take a tiny break” the words ghosted off of Atem’s tongue into Kaiba’s ear followed by a quick lick against the shell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba chucked to himself. He knew it was only a matter of time before Atem would try to get his attention. He wasn't ignoring him on purpose, but Kaiba knew himself and his less than healthy working habits. If they were taking a toll on him, they were sure to take a toll on his partner. Turning his head slightly, Kaiba checked the time on his computer as Atem continued his attention on his neck. “I have a video meeting in fifteen minutes,” he breathed out, eyes closing as he took in the feeling of having Atem close to him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough time,” Atem whispered, kissing up his neck until he was staring into his eyes once more, “or I can duck under the table and we can give them a show” He winked as Kaiba threw his head back in a laugh. Atem was bluffing, but had Kaiba accepted the offer he would have been a blushing bubbling mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or,” Kaiba started, rubbing small circles on Atem’s hips as he leaned into his neck this time, “you can wait for my meeting to be done and I can give you my full, undivided, attention,” he kissed the sweet skin between words. The CEO’s hands wandered down to his boyfriends ass to give a quick squeeze, only to find that when he dipped his hands under the fabric of his shirt, Atem was in fact not wearing anything underneath. The tease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem sighed, hands running through Kaiba’s hair, tugging lightly to pull his head away “how long?” Kaiba’s meetings were usually an hour, if not more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends if my staff are incompitent idiots today,” he answered truthfully although it wasn't the answer Atem wanted. Kaiba grabbed a set of keys on his desk, and leaned over to the bottom desk drawer to unlock it. Rummaging around without breaking eye contact with Atem, it seemed he found what he was looking for. Before he realized it, Atem was hoisted into the air and the two were moving to Kaiba’s office couch. “But, no matter how long it takes,” Kaiba placed Atem down on the cold leather and he recoiled at the temperature. “I want to make sure you’re ready for me.” There was a certain darkness behind Kaiba's eyes as Atem’s attention flickered to Kaiba’s hands as they widened in shock. “I’m a busy man after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why do you have-” Atem stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cock ring and a dildo in my desk drawer?” Kaiba finished his sentence with a tilt of the head, silently egging Atem on. “There’s lube too” He shook a small bottle in his hand before tossing it onto the couch. “Simple,” Kaiba scoffed, placing a knee down as he loomed over Atem’s small body on the couch. “For the day a little minx finds his way into my office,” Kaiba’s hand that wasn't supporting his weight on the back of the couch started making itself busy unbuttoning the shirt Atem looted from his closet. “And needs to be reminded not to disturb me at work.” Kaiba’s voice dipped as the words sang into Atem’s ears. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. They had used toys in the bedroom a few times, but Atem couldn't help but wonder what else was in Kaiba's</span>
  <em>
    <span> office </span>
  </em>
  <span>desk drawer. He could feel his pulse quicken at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having reached the last button, Kaiba peeled back the shirt and took in the beautiful display underneath. Atem’s skin radiated against the white fabric, his perky nipples rose and fell softly with his breath, and his cock was already leaking at the tip in anticipation. Kaiba had half a mind to cancel his meeting all together, but he was looking forward to what he had planned. “Look at you” Kaiba breathed out, holding Atem’s chin in his hand. “Gorgeous.” His eyes started into deep purple pools, flicking back and forth before he pushed forward and connected them with a searing kiss. Atem couldn't help the moan that escaped. Kaiba nipped and sucked at his partners lips, attacking them with a ferocity only they knew. Atem did all he could to relax into familiar submission, letting Kaiba take control with the confidence that drove him crazy. Kaiba’s hand tickled its way up Atem’s arm, and rested on the hand that was on Kaiba’s neck. Softly, he tore it away from his face and moved it behind Atem’s body without the other hardly noticing he had moved at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba separated, leaving only enough room to breathe as he watched Atem’s eyes flicker open to stare back into his own with a newfound lust. “Be good, yeah?” He breathed out. Atem tried to move his hand back up to Kaiba’s hair, wanting to smash his lips back into the other’s and never let go, but found himself unable to move. Flexing a bit, Atem realized that Kaiba had bound his hands behind his back. A thick strap was wrapped around his wrists, and cool metal gave him chills up his arm; Atem could only assume it was Kaiba’s belt. But when had he taken a moment to take it off? A wave of heat washed over his body and his erection bobbed against his stomach in anticipation for what he thought Kaiba was planning. Atem didn’t dare speak in fear of Kaiba’s hurt pride, and the small chance he would stop, if he admitted he figured out his plan. Instead, Atem simply nodded. “Good.” Kaiba smirked and brought their lips back together as if he had read Atem’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking in the blank canvas in front of him, Kaiba couldn't help but feel his heart jump in his chest at the thought of ravishing Atem. He grabbed at his neck, trying to force all his feelings into the kiss hoping somehow it would get across to the wonderful man underneath him. Atem gasped, and Kaiba wasted no time diving into his mouth, swirling their tongues together trying to take in every inch of each other. Atem let out another moan as he finally felt Kaiba grab onto him, giving him a long enticing stroke. Whatever Kaiba was thinking, Atem was more than willing to let him do whatever he pleased. Atem could feel his face become red as Kaiba continued his slow, long strokes, and he had half a mind to yell at him to hurry up. But any and all thoughts Atem had were immediately erased as he felt cold pressure wrap around the base of his shaft, causing a strangled noise to come from his throat. Unable to do anything else, he whined out his boyfriend's name in a desperate plea, “S-Seto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, yes?” Kaiba simply purred in his ear, loving the way he called out his name. He straightened himself, loosening his tie as he drank in the image of his boyfriend, trying to burn it into his memory forever. Atem’s head was craned over the back out the couch and his breath came out in short gasps mixed with moans. He was moving around slightly, either due to his hands restrained behind his back, or the cock ring keeping him from his desperate release; but either way Kaiba couldn't stop staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please you can’t l-leave me like this.” Atem’s eyes met Kaiba’s. There was no way he would last an hour with a leaking cock while Kaiba talked to his team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba slipped the now loose tie from his neck, and tossed it over Atem’s shoulders, climbing on top of his lap just as his boyfriend had done moments ago. “I would never,” Kaiba had a certain look in his eye that Atem had learned not to trust. “Besides, isn't someone forgetting something?” Kaiba’s eyebrow raised and he chuckled under his breath as Atem heard a cap open. Oh no. The lube- The dildo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto-” Atem felt a small fire rise within him. So Kaiba was planning what he thought after all. He was going to stuff him full, and leave him to squirm while he had his meeting just a few feet next to him. The thought alone made Atem moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Kaiba silenced him with a quick kiss. “Mokuba may be gone, and my staff know not to come bothering me here,” Kaiba brought his tie up Atem’s neck and started wrapping it around his mouth to silence him. “But as an added measure,” he tied a knot. “You remember your signals,” Kaiba asked and Atem nodded slightly. Kaiba smiled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good Boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba slid down off the couch and pushed Atem’s legs apart as he threw them over his shoulders, pulling Atem closer to him so he was now laying flat on the couch. Humming to himself, Kaiba admired Atem’s perfect body. His perfect cock straining right in front of him, glistening in the dim lighting of his office, as his hole constricted with anticipation under Kaiba’s knowing gaze. Leaning forward, Kaiba gave one long lick from Atem’s entrance all the way to the tip of his cock, earning Kaiba a muffled moan and squirm from his partner. Giving his boyfriend no time to collect himself, Kaiba dove right in and started licking at his hole with vigour. He only had a few minutes before his meeting after all and he didn't want to be late. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Atem’s legs and gave a small tug, pulling his ass forward so Kaiba could have better access. Grabbing the bottle of lube that was leaking onto the couch, Kaiba couldn't have cared less when he squeezed it onto his fingers and tossed it back into the small puddle. Rubbing them together quickly to warm the liquid, Kaiba brought his digits up to Atem’s entrance and joined his tongue in prying his boyfriend open in preparation for what was to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba knew the two hadn’t been together in quite some time; maybe three weeks at this point, so he had to prepare Atem a little more than he normally would. But he was racing against the clock and could spare no time. This resulted in Kaiba working one finger inside as his tongue lapped around Atem’s hole to try to relax him. Atem was writing in ecstasy as Kaiba managed a second digit, pulling his tongue away slightly to check the watch on his wrist for the time. Only a few more minutes until he needed to be back at his desk; he was hoping to go over his notes before the meeting, but that wasn't going to happen now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to his task at hand, Kaiba started kissing and nipping at Atem’s tantalizing thighs, leaving small purple marks, as his fingers scissored in a familiar motion in search of a familiar goal. He took a deep breath, inhaling Atem’s scent as if he would forget it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MMFH!” Atem bucked into Kaibas hand and moaned an incoherent noise as the fingers inside of him caressed that special spot just right. Kaiba took the opportunity to attack the same spot with intention as he worked in a third finger which had Atem in a puddle of desire. With ease, Kaiba leaned his lengthy body over to where the dildo was tossed, and squeezed some lube onto the purple glittery shaft. A few quick strokes to make sure it was covered, Kaiba removed his fingers and smeared some extra lube onto Atem’s hole for added precaution. This dildo was smaller than Kaiba, but it would be the perfect size to get Atem ready for him. Slowly, Kaiba pushed the dildo past the ring of muscle until it bottomed out at the flared base. Atem groaned at the feeling of being filled again, focusing on keeping his breaths even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Kaiba stroked Atem’s bangs back and looked into his eyes. “Don’t make any noise or you wont get your reward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm” Atem breathed out through his nose and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They better be prepared,” Kaiba said more to himself as he tossed back into his chair a moment before the meeting was to start. Staring into his camera, he fixed his hair and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Glancing one more time over his monitor, he looked at Atem who was sitting just as he left him, legs spread wide, before accepting his video call. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atem wasn't sure how long it had been. In the beginning he was only focused on the sensations running through his petite body, but soon he settled in and listened to Kaiba’s voice as his mind became used to the slight pain throbbing between his legs. He tried to relieve some aches by stretching his back out and rolling off his bound arms which left him turned on his side. From this angle he had a perfect view of Kaiba at his desk. He had put his blue light glasses back on and Atem couldn't help but swoon over his boyfriend in glasses. He secretly hoped Kaiba would suck him off one day and let him come all over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s mouth was moving, but Atem wasn't paying attention to the words. He was studying his face as his nose crinkled in disgust, or when he ran his fingers through his bangs in agony. Looks like the team wasn't doing so hot. Atem felt back for Kaiba, as this definitely meant more work on his part, but his heart raced for the meeting to end. Kaiba would be filled with emotion, and Atem was ready to take it all in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba must have felt wandering eyes on his body, because his gaze quickly darted to Atem’s form on his couch. He smirked slightly before moving his attention back to the computer. Continuing with what he was saying to his team, Kaiba leaned his hand down to Atem’s newfound favorite desk drawer, and sat back up again a moment later. A few seconds passed before a jolt of electricity rfan up Atem’s spine; the dildo had started </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh Kaiba was cruel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffling any noise that dared escape, Atem ground his teeth together and started at Kaiba with a mixture of anger, lust, and need. Kaiba however, didn't give him a glance. He placed a small plastic device off to the side of his desk, what Atem assumed was the dildos remote, and continued on with his team. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been fifty minutes. Eighty minutes. Three days. Atem wasn't sure, but he knew it had been too long. Kaiba was finally making his closing remarks and Atem could all but cry with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get it done by Tuesday.” Kaiba ended the call, letting out a long groan. “Idiots.” Atem stared at his boyfriend, pleading for him to come to him. “Now that that nightmare is done with,” Kaiba started to unbutton his shirt and tossed it onto his chair. He craned his neck to either side, sighing when a satisfying pop was let out. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone and tapped it a few times before holding it up to his ear. While he waited, he grabbed the small dildo controller on his desk, and twirled it in his hands. Atem heard a small voice on the other line, and Kaiba barked “bring me lunch for two and leave it outside the door,” before tossing his phone on his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping forward, Kaiba leaned against the front of his desk and stared at Atem. By now, the light blue tie was darkened around Atem’s mouth, and some drool ran down his chin. Kaiba’s eyes danced across his body, admiring the slight marks where the belt was restraining his hands, and the way his cock was a gorgeous red, aching to be touched. Atem pushed himself up into a sitting position with his legs wide open, asking Kaiba to come to him with a fire in his eyes. Kaiba stared back, hitting a button on the demote in his hands. Atem jerked forward, feeling the dildo just barely miss that spot he wished it would reach. “MMMFH-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba walked towards him, grabbing his chin so Atem was forced to look at him, “you did well to listen to me,” Kaiba reached behind dyed hair and undid the knot with ease, releasing the tie from his lover's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Seto please,” Atem moaned out in desperation as soon as he was free. Kaiba reached down and gave his dick a quick stroke and Atem all but yelled in the office. “Seto!” Kaiba couldn't help but smirk. His staff were sure to hear Atem and although they would never say anything, it filled him with pride to know that they knew. They knew Atem was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a soft click, Kaiba took off the cock ring and Atem let out a sigh which morphed into a moan. The dildo continued to squirm inside of him, and now that he had Kaiba in front of him he was drowning in his scent. “I-” Atem couldn't finish before his eyes rolled back and squeezed shut as his pelvis thrust forward; he came all over his chest. Slumping against the couch, Atem let out fast, ragged breaths. “More” he whispered under his breath without realizing. He wanted Kaiba’s undivided attention for as long as he would give it to him. Atem would submit his whole being if Kaiba would just keep looking at him with those stormy lust-coulded ocean eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba scoffed, unbuttoning his pants to free the raging erection that had been trapped from the moment he put the dildo in his boyfriends perfect ass. Ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, he was on top of Atem in a matter of seconds, attacking his neck and soaking up the sounds that echoed throughout the room. Kaiba whispered words only the two would know as his mind raced with all the possibilities. He wanted to take Atem on every surface in his office; across the top of his desk, over the back of the couch, on his chair, against the wall, on the shag rug. He wanted to take Atem over and over until his mind was a blank slate, devoid of every thought except ‘Seto Kaiba’ and he was squeezed dry of every last drop of cum in him. Snaking a hand down between them, Kaiba grabbed both of their cocks in one of his massive hands and started pumping them together. “How do you want it,” he groaned in his lover’s ear. Atem’s mind was working overtime trying to process the sensations and words Kaiba was giving him. “Tell me,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Atem’s breath hitched in his throat as he tried to speak, “I wanna ride you,” he all but moaned as his back arched into Kaiba’s sinful touch. “Untie me.” Kaiba switched their position so Atem was sitting on his lap and he could reach behind to untangle his belt. Atem took the opportunity to attack Kaiba’s mouth, hoping to express how much he missed his boyfriend. When one of his hands finally slipped free, Atem wrapped them around Kaiba’s neck, not caring that Kaiba’s belt was tossed across the room with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leaning into him with all his emotions. “Seto,” he moaned between kisses. As if he knew, Kaiba reached behind Atem and massaged his cheeks with his large hands, cupping them perfectly as if they were sculpted by the gods themselves for Seto only. He grabbed the end of the dildo, still wiggling wildly in Atem, and started thrusting it in and out slowly. Atem whined, wanting Kaiba to replace the toy with himself, and Kaiba silently complied. Teasing Atem was always fun, but Kaiba too was at the end of his rope; he missed being as close to Atem as one could get, and he needed it now. Taking the dildo out, Kaiba pressed a button on the bottom to stop the movement and tossed it on the couch, grabbing the lube, he hastily coated his cock in the substance before lining it up to Atem’s entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered as he stared into Atem’s lust filled eyes. He couldn't say it enough. He couldn't express it enough. This man was Kaiba’s whole world, and he couldn't help but wonder if he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Atem breathed out and Kaiba pushed in, his heart fluttering. Having the dildo inside was one thing, but Kaiba’s cock was another story. It was longer, thicker, warmer, and just… Kaiba. Kaiba and Atem let out a moan in unison, reveling in the feeling of being connected once more. Atem took a second to adjust, or maybe just to remember this feeling, before he planted his feet down on the couch and started bouncing on top of Kaiba’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their grunts and moans filled the room. Kaiba leaned forward to attack Atems nipples; one of his weak spots. Atem could feel the tears on the corner of his eyes, anxiously waiting for his release before they could fall in overwhelming emotion. Kaiba moved his hands to Atem’s hips and started meeting him halfway with vigour. Their pace quickened, and their movements became more erratic as they collided for a fierce kiss. Atem started to fumble, the fatigue of being teased on the couch for an hour was catching up with him, and Kaiba wasted no time in adjusting them. Atem was facedown on the couch with his ass in the air in a second, and Kaiba was pounding into his backside. Atem let out a cry as Kaiba’s fingers tightened on his hips just as they have done a hundred times before, and hopefully a hundred times again. He shuddered as he listened to Kaiba moan his name, digging his hands small into the couch to try and push back against his lover. Releasing his hold one of Atem’s hips, Kaiba brought his hand under his lover and started stroking his cock rapidly. Atem choked and let out a cry, his mind filled with no thoughts other than the desperation to cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want,” Atem moaned, “I want to see you.” Kaiba, agreeing, pulled out, tossed Atem over as if he weighed nothing, loomed over his small frame, and thrust back in within the blink of an eye. Atem’s world was turned upside down in an instant, and Kaiba’s fierce gaze made his chest swell. From this angle, Kaiba was hitting that spot </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Atem could drown in his beautiful blue eyes. There was a ferocity and softness behind Kaiba’s gaze, something that only Atem would ever get to see. When they played Duel Monsters Kaiba had a look close to this, but Atem knew this was different, it was more. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For him. And that filled Atems heart with so much warmth the tears he had in his eyes finally fell. He drank it all in as he reached down and started stroking himself. “Se-to,” he choked out as he arched his back. Thin white strands of cum shot out of his cock in bursts as he cried out, painting a mess onto his stomach. His mind went blank as Kaiba kept thrusting into him, moaning as he watched his lover bring himself over the edge. Kaiba buried his face into Atem’s neck and gave a few particularly strong thrusts that had his small boyfriend jerking against the leather couch before he let out a big sigh and held the other close as he pumped him full of his cum. Atem sighed happily as he felt the familiar warmth inside of him. Their breathing was ragged as they laid together. Seconds turned to minutes but they stayed in their own little world, made just for them. Atem started stroking Kaiba’s hair as he crushed his body softly under his weight. He missed falling asleep and waking up in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Kaiba said and Atem rolled his eyes, knowing Kaiba couldn't see. “After I finish this project, let's go on a trip.” Atem lit up. “But first,” Kaiba begrudgingly peeled himself off of Atem, and removed his now soft cock from Atem’s hole. “Hungry?” Not waiting for an answer, Kaiba wandered to the door and swung it wide open, much to Atems displeasure, and grabbed a cart that was left outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if someone sees!!” Atem hissed, ducking hiding the couch’s armrest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fire them.” Kaiba asked honestly, causing Atem to smack his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just,” he sighed and waved his hand at his lover frantically, “hurry up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're telling me,” Kaiba stopped the cart in front of Atem on the couch and plopped down next to him, revealing the meals under metal domes. “I'm almost done with my lunch break.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my god, I love my dumb boys. It's been like 5 years since I wrote fanfiction and I just woke up with this idea today and had to write it. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>